To Forge Again
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Months have passed since Zero took DG. Now DG's life hangs in the balace and it is up to her family, but things aren't always to simple. Sequel to 'When the Walls Fall'.
1. Where are you?

Tears welled up on Jeb's eyes as he watched his father. The scene before him was a good replay of months ago, Cain hunched over a table with maps of the O.Z. Though now he was flipping through three maps, making notes here and there.

Jeb tried to blink away the memories that brought his father to this, but one escaped down his cheek. He wiped away the offending tear as if it would take his sorrows with it as he walked next to the table. To no surprise, Cain didn't even acknowledge his son as he flipped through the maps again.

"Father?" Jeb asked tentatively, "Glitch found where the Xochitl mainly grows. It's found in the deserts… north-east of here."

This got Cain's attention and he finally looked at his son, "Really? That would be the… Badiya." Cain said, looking at the map, "Course it would be an area we don't know about…"

"God you look like hell…" Jeb breathed, seeing how drawn his father looked, "Have you even slept?"

Cain snorted, "DG has been missing for nearly four maybe five months. Zero has her and nearly killed them. You really think I can?" He asked, rubbing his face.

Jeb looked over the maps and compared the info if the Xochitl. He scratched notes, ideas, and routes on one of the maps, "I've been by this area. There's a forest, Lakiya. Both are easy places to get lost in, the desert itself is twenty miles of open land."

"That's all we have to go on." Cain shrugged, "That's where we'll go."

"_You're_ going to bed." Jeb demanded, "It's early afternoon, now. I'll wake you when its supper, then you will get a good night's sleep. In the morning, we'll set out to find her."

Not waiting for a response, Jeb put his father's arm around his shoulders and slid his other hand around his father's waist. Cain felt himself being lead from the room and into the hallway.

"How's Azkadellia?" Cain asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Physically she's fine, but she and the Queen…" Jeb answered, "They look as bad as you do."

"The Queen and Ahamo feel it's their fault. Ahamo has been trying to find information through his contacts." Glitch added, walking from another hallway. Cain felt Glitch put his hands on his arm and around his waist.

"I'm not that feeble, ya know…" Cain mumbled.

"We know." Jeb said, trying not to laugh.

"We just want to be in your company." Glitch added with a smile.

"We'll talk more on this later. We're at your room, father." Jeb stated, opening the door. Glitch and Jeb helped Cain into his room and undress. Cain felt so exhausted that he hardly felt the other two leaving him down to his boxers. Jeb laid his father on the bed as Glitch pulled the sheets up to his chest.

They left the bedroom, already hearing Cain lightly snoring. Jeb closed the door behind him and, with Glitch, went to check on Azkadellia.

Hundred of miles north, the sound of hammers, shovels and whips filled the void of the Badiya. Zero and his men had made their new base here months before the witch's downfall. Hoping to use it as a prison for resisters, now it was encampment solely for Longcoat purpose.

It seemed to serve Zero either way. They raided cities that had been against the witch to be slaves. He still believed the witch was out there and readied the next vessel. Only, this time he would rule and the witch would serve him… it was only fair. If the vessel not be DG, then it would be DG's child.

Yes DG, the young princess was pregnant. If she would have a daughter, then the witch could have it. Though if she had a son, then Zero would keep the child to himself. DG was already showing signs, rounding out nicely to Zero. The Princess was his lover, his 'little one', his slave. Within a week of her capture, Zero has taken her as his prize and degraded her until her pregnancy was known. He had given her more mercy since then; whipping her less, taking her fewer nights and even going so far as to publicly show her affection.

DG at first would ignore Zero, working with the other prisoners as if trying to blend in. Zero had made that hard and now that she was pregnant, he favored her. This meant that she had to be at his side nearly all the time.

If not, DG could be found in their makeshift, two room home where she ultimately spent most of the day. She mainly cooked and was now preparing supper. DG had no idea what the animal was, but could only compare it to a deer on the Other Side. Though she hated the diner where she used to work, she thanked the gods for the experience. She was letting the meat bake while she finished the dishes from the previous night.

"Is it about ready?" Zero asked from behind, wrapping his hands around her belly.

"I believe so." DG stated, "Maybe a good ten more minutes, give or take."

"Let me see." Zero said, walking to the stove. DG heard him open the stove door and went back to the dishes, drying them off and putting some away.

"It should be ready soon, like you said." Zero nodded, "Set the table and I'll deal with this."

DG just nodded and grabbed a few plates and sliver wear she had just finished drying. She busied herself with preparing the table and all the while ignoring Zero. Zero watched her intently, always making sure she wasn't going to harm the baby she was carrying.

The two sat in silence as Zero finally brought a few pieces of the animal to the table, placing a few slices on her plate. DG never even looked at him while she ate as per her normal routine. Zero didn't care as long as she was obedient, which he had made sure of that.

When DG finished, she started to clear off the table. Zero has just grunted his gratitude and left again, leaving DG alone to do more dishes before she went to bed. Like hundred of nights before, DG cried herself to sleep. She wondered if this nightmare would ever end, if Cain would ever find her, or for that matter… if he could ever love her.

Her nights were the only peace she ever got anymore. Dreaming of her family and friends, being back at Finaqua, and Cain. God how she missed that man. She never realized how much she cared for him until she was taken from everything. Sure she cared for her friends and family as well, but it was Cain that gave her strength. Knowing that he hadn't or wouldn't give up on finding her.

That alone made her get up in the morning, to deal with Zero everyday, and preparing herself for the child she would soon bring into the world. DG never told her sister, but she and Cain had a few intimates nights while she was recovering. This child couldn't be Zero's, she felt it wasn't. It was Cain's and she was determined to get back to him.


	2. Coming Together

Jeb knocked on his father's door. As promised, he arrived early in the morning so they could set out. Jeb only told Lavender and Ahamo about the plan and they had given their blessings to do so.

With a sigh, the young Cain opened the door and looked for his father. The bed was made and the hat, gun belt, and coat were all on a chair, but no sign of Wyatt Cain.

Looking around a little more, Jeb noticed the balcony door open and guessed his father was already up and waiting. He walked to the door and tentatively poked his head out. Sure enough, Cain was leaning against the railing, but Jeb couldn't read his father's features.

Jeb walked to the side of Cain and watched the horizon change from blues and purples to reds and oranges. He didn't notice the few glances his father passed at him. Jeb was about to ask Cain if he was ready to go when, but Cain beat him.

"What is Nyk?" He asked, turning to Jeb, "And magicks?"

All the air came out of Jeb's lungs at that point as he turned and stared at his father. Though he still couldn't read anything, but a blank on Cain's face, "How…how do you know?"

"I had that dream again last night." Cain stated, turning back to the horizon, "That figure was playing a flute. A lovely, but sad melody, even singing… That is, it was until it saw me and stopped. So I started asking questions, but…" Cain sighed.

"But what father?" Jeb was now in full five-year-old curiosity mode, "Did it answer any of your questions?"

"No, just walked up to me and pulled me down to its level. Damn that thing's short, but whispered, 'Ask Jeb, ask of magicks and of Nyk,' so spill." Cain answered, turning to face his son.

Nyk isn't a what, but who. A witch herself, but a good one and magicks is what she uses." Jeb answered, watching his father roll his eyes, "You won't understand until you meet her."

"How did you?"

"Longcoats, plan and simple. We were trailing 'em up north, towards the Badiya, until we were spotted. Nyk was a prisoner at the time and I couldn't leave her. Hell, she barely looked sixteen at the time. Mind you, this had to been about… two maybe three years ago."

"So you risked getting caught to save her?" Cain assumed.

"Yeah and got shot in the process." Jeb answered with a shrug, "Right in my sternum."

Now it was Cain's turn to have to air sucked out of him, "How'd you… I never saw a shot or scar on you."

"That was Nyk's doing. We made a run for it in the Lakiya and lost the Longcoats. I was losing blood and couldn't breathe anymore. She manipulated me to lie on the ground and disappeared. I don't know how long she was gone, but she returned with some plants.

"Don't ask, I never found out, but whatever she did, it healed my completely. Nyk even got the bullet out. Again, I don't know how, but that was about the time my men found us. I guess she was really scared of them and ran. Though she did leave behind a note on a leaf, 'Thank you and may magicks care for you, Nyk'. That is all I know."

Jeb finished, now complete engorged into the horizon and the rising suns. It had been a long time since he thought about that girl. Though Jeb couldn't figure the connection between Nyk and Cain's dream.

"I guess she's trying to return the favor, one way or another." Cain shrugged, "Let's go. We have a long ride ahead of us."

Jeb nodded and followed his father into the room. Cain gathered his things before the two headed down to the stables. They stayed quiet the whole way, both lost in thought about the situations.

"I already prepared the horses for us." Jeb said as they got closer, "That way we can just mount up and go."

"Then why do I see three horses, son?" Cain asked with a chuckle, "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, just the Queen and Ahamo." Jeb answered defensively, "No one should even be up besides us."

"Did you actually think I would let you go after my sister, without us?" Azkadellia asked, walking from a shadow.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Jeb answered to which Cain snorted and turned away, "Okay… bad excuse."

"Damn right it is!" Az said, now inches from Jeb, "Glitch and Raw are coming as well. Jeb… you didn't even think that maybe others were DG's friends as well and wanted to help!"

The two men peered behind Azkadellia to see the other two waving nervously. Cain almost asked if they were going my choice, but laughed the idea away. They all had to get going and rescue DG; too much time had passed already.

"Okay _kids_, kiss and make up so we can go." Cain said as he walked by the pair. Luckily, he never saw how red he made either of them, but they took his advice and stole a kiss before entering the stables.

"Glitch, Raw; can you two ride together?" Cain asked, checking each horse over.

"Sure, we don't mind. Right Raw?" Glitch nodded, turning to the Viewer, who just shrugged and nodded in reply, "Yeah, no problem."

"Okay then, let's go." Cain stated, getting up on his horse and waiting. Once everyone was settled, the horses poured from the stables and up to the maze. They took the new maze path especially for horses. This one had fewer turns, but still used the same openings. Cain led the way through the maze and up the hill.

An hour had passed before Jeb finally rode up next to his father. He talked Cain into at least slowly down for a bit before convincing him that the horses needed a break.

"It wouldn't hurt for the rest of us to walk around a bit." Jeb stated, "It won't be long. Plus, it's barely mid-morning; we won't stop again until at least noon…"

Cain stopped his horse and looked around, "There's a pond down that path. We'll rest there." He answered, leaning the reigns to the left.

Just a few meters away, there was a nice clear pond. Upon seeing it, the horses trotted faster and barely let their riders down before drinking. Cain guessed he had pushed them a little hard. Glitch and Raw sat near the pond, soaking their feet while Az and Jeb sat nearby and talked quietly.

Cain's mind wandered to the woman missing. Possibilities slammed into his mind; what if they found her? Would she be alive, dead, not remember any of them? Too much was giving him a headache so he took in their surroundings.

Something seemed familiar, eerily familiar. _That damn forest! This is it, that forest in my dreams…_ Cain realized. He decided to look around a little further, going up a small embankment.

"Father, is everything okay?" Jeb asked, appearing next to him.

"This is it… that forest…" Cain acted as if he had been running, out of breath.

"What? You mean it?" Jeb looked around, seeing a very faint path. Az joined them, trying to figure out what was wrong. Before she could ask, Jeb walked back down the embankment to the horses.

"My dreams, Az." Cain finally stated, "This is the path I saw when I first had those dreams…"


	3. Almost There

Cain stood at the top of the little hill, looking down into the forest. Azkadellia was at his side, very confused about Cain's distraught nature. They were waiting for Jeb and the others to bring the horses, so Az took this opportunity for a little one on one.

"You said something about dreams? What dreams?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"When DG was ill, I had these weird dreams. Some person was the reason we found out about the Xochitl." Cain stated with a shrug.

"Your dreams told you this?" Az interrupted, "Sorry."

"Understandable, but yes and the Queen knew. She had to know about my dreams otherwise she probably wouldn't believe me." Cain replied with a laugh, "Though the dreams always were weird, almost haunting. Then last night, I had another one."

"What about Cain?" Glitch asked as he and the others finally reached them.

"The figure was playing a flute and told me to ask Jeb about Nyk and magicks. Before that dream, it sang some weird thing about an 'Old Gray Lady' before it wrote X, O, C, H, I, T, L in the dirt." Cain explained, "But this is where it all starts."

"Jeb, what _are_ those things?" Az asked, still a little confused.

"I'll explain on the way. Let's mount up and get going." Jeb said, helping his love onto the horse.

Once everyone was ready, Cain lead the way cautiously. Those he trusted his dreams to a point, the situation wasn't. It helped to have Jeb by his side, having Glitch and Az ride together so the two men could discuss the maps and ideas.

"This way will take us to the Badiya, though near the Nager River. If the Longcoats are there, then we'll have to be even more cautious." Jeb noted, pointing out locations.

"What's this?" Cain asked, seeing some odd spot on the map, "That some encampment?"

"We think so, but with the Longcoats, we can't be sure who is there anymore."

"So, for all we know, the Longcoats 'live' there and possible 'work' somewhere on the Badiya. That has to be a good five miles difference. What could possible be out there that they want?" Cain wondered.

"You mentioned that one of your dreams said something about an old gray lady. Maybe it's folklore and… no. They wouldn't run on just that." Az thought, "Would they?"

"Would they what?" Glitch asked, looking from her to the others, "Think they lost their minds?"

"Possibly, I have no idea what could be happening." Az admitted, "I never knew anything about this. The Badiya and all."

"Then that is even worse. We even more in the dark now then before." Cain sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"We'll head for the desert first. There we can get an estimate of how many of them there are." Jeb reasoned, ending the conversation.

It wasn't like talking anymore would get them anywhere. Right now, they had to take one step at a time. The last thing to do was put DG's life in more danger than it already was.

The next few days had been torment for DG. More and more captives were being brought into the camp, most being young girls no older than sixteen. Nightmares flashed into her mind of what was being planned for the girls and DG vowed to save them.

She sat next to Zero as he and other Longcoats check the captives over, new and old. DG kept her eyes on each captive as the Longcoats humiliated them, trying to give strength.

"Well, well… if it isn't Jalanili? You just can't stay away from us can you?" One of Zero's men sneered over a young girl. DG looked the girl over and noticed how cold, but gentle her dark eyes were. There was even a hint of mischief that DG knew she herself once had.

"You know this girl?" Zero asked the man, "And she's escaped before?"

The man started to squirm under Zero's gaze. DG looked down to hide the smile forming. This was just cute to her and hid the smile as she looked back up at the situation.

"Jalanili is it? Well then, you can keep DG company in my home." Zero stated, pointing to her, "Next."

After all had been checked and reassigned work, it was late enough for 'lights out'. DG took Jalanili to her new 'home' and started dinner again. Leftovers from nights before, but at least it would be easy for her to cook.

"So, you're DG?" The girl asked, "The Princess from FinAqua?"

DG spun to face the girl, "How did you know?"

"It has spread across the land. More though on the Longcoats activity then you, but its there." Jalanili replied with a smirk, "Why do you think I got caught again?"

"You… a rescue?" DG's heart nearly stopped. Jalanili just nodded and looked around for any additional ears or eyes.

"They followed at a safe distance. Though the way these guys are we might have just been next door." Jalanili added, "Just be ready when I tell you. I know you're pregnant, but I will help you. Trust me, please."

"Believe me, I do. Just promise me that you won't put any innocent in harms way. I wouldn't know what to do if…"

"I promise." Jalanili interrupted DG, "Now, let's get dinner going."

DG smiled at the young girl and the two started talking as they cooked. Luckily, Zero was too busy with disciplining his men, which allowed the two to talk intimately. Each telling about their lives and DG more of the Other Side, which intrigued Jalanili more with each tale.

Zero walked in without a word. He sat down at the table and engorged himself. Before he left again, he made some mention of having to completely deal with his men and wouldn't be back until late. He slammed the door on his way out and they could hear him fuming away. DG and Jalanili exchanged a quick smirk before finishing dinner and cleaning the house.

That night, as Jalanili promised, there was a raid and confusion ran like a plague. The Longcoats were caught unprepared and many fell to gunfire, either from the captives or their liberators.

Many of the captives had made a run for the woods where their saviors poured from, which included DG and Jalanili. Horses and carriages were waiting to take the captives to Darnall, a little town miles away. Though DG wouldn't go, not until she knew all the captives were on their way.

Two hours later, DG and Jalanili were on their way to Jalanili's home. Jalanili had taken one of the last carriages to make the trip easier. Her house was just a mile north of the town, but a something stopped them in their tracks. A distraught and almost primal scream rang throughout the forest.

"We'd better get home and soon." Jalanili said, kneeing the horse to go faster. DG could only look around, scared and feeling alone. Though she liked Jalanili and was thankful for her help, DG missed her own family and longed to be with them again.


	4. A New Day, A New Fear

DG woke to birds chirping. Slowly rising, memories of the previous night came back to her in jumbled images. Looking around, she finally got to see Jalanili's home. The young girl lived alone and with the luxuries of plumbing or power, though it was nice for a story and a half.

The house itself was interesting, almost a part of the nook of the hillside. The back half, where the stove could be seen, was varied colors of grey and blue concrete rock. The front was an open living area with wooden planks, but it was how the wood and concrete merged together the impressed DG.

"Good morning." Jalanili called, "Sleep well I hope?"

DG turned to see her climbing down a ladder from the loft. She nodded and smiled, "I was until the birds decided it was time for me to get up." DG laughed.

"They tend to like being the little alarms of the morning. It won't take long before you're use to them." Jalanili smiled back, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I kinda am." DG said before looking outside, "How long have you been up?" DG asked, seeing the suns above the horizon.

"I am up with the suns and moon." Jalanili answered with a laugh, "Don't worry, I slept long enough." She added, walking to the stove.

"What do you have cooking?" DG asked, looking into the pot that Jalanili was stirring, "Oatmeal?"

"Oat-what? I think the village calls is porridge." Jalanili answered, scooping some into a bowl, "There is fruit on the table."

"Oatmeal is just another term for porridge, I think it just made differently." DG admitted, finding the small dinning table and sitting.

"Well, either way this easy to eat compared to what the Longcoats were having you eat. Though decent food, the animals of the Badiya have changed. They aren't good to eat for long periods of time, years." Jalanili stated, filling her bowl.

DG let this sink in as she waited for her new friend to sit, "Why is that? That animals are bad to eat?"

"We're not sure, but we think… how can I put this? I'll tell you later after we get done eating." She resolved, not wanting to disturb DG, "There is a lot that I need to explain."

"Realize that I am pregnant and I'm worried about my baby. I was in Zero's _hospitality_ for five months." DG sighed, grabbing a green apple.

The two stared at one another for a few moments before Jalanili abruptly stood and headed back to the loft. DG felt as if she upset Jalanili, but she as quickly as she disappeared, Jalanili reappeared at the table.

"Here, I keep this around for situations like this. It's like a medicine, but it also helps the immune system. Trust me, it will help the both of you." Jalanili handed over a vial.

DG took the vial and looked it over. The liquid was a very interesting blue-purple. Braving herself, she tipped her head back and downed the liquid, nearly expecting to glow, "It's like grape and blueberry, interesting combination."

"That is how my magicks work. I just use the elements around me." Jalanili shrugged, taking a few bites of her breakfast.

"Magicks? How does it differ from those, like me, that can use magic?" DG asked, getting confused.

"Well, you use magic from inside. It is apart of your being." Jalanili explained, "I ask nature if I can use them to help me. Like my potions and protecting myself."

"That is how you made this house, right?" DG ate a few more bites, finding herself liking the porridge more.

"Exactly, I wanted to live out here and made a pact. I had to live without the pleasures of the village and I liked it. Don't worry, I still have a place to get good water and to goto the bathroom." Jalanili told as she finished her bowl, "There is an underground sewer that the village created and they remade it so that it runs past here before going to the village."

"What is the sewer? How do you get fresh water?" DG finished her breakfast and followed Jalanili to a tub that she guessed passed as a sink.

"There is an underground stream from the mountains. It's already polluted from the animal waste so we just tapped into it. But the village created a pipe that runs from the hill to my home, down to the village and rejoins the stream somewhere. I never really got the idea where the stream goes." Jalanili answered, washing the bowls, "It's all alright and nature accepts it."

"If you say so, but I still want to get back home when I can." DG finally admitted to her friend, "No offense, but I'm having a baby and missing for months."

"I understand, but can we wait a few days? In case the Longcoats are still around. That way we can get a plan of action."

"You're… gonna take me?" DG stared at the young girl.

"Yeah, I lived here for nearly six years. Getting away and seeing the world would do me some good." Jalanili laughed, "Come on, let's go outside."

"How old are you?" DG asked, following Jalanili outside.

"Twenty annuals in three weeks." Jalanili said with a shrug, "I know, I look more like fourteen or sixteen annuals."

"I'll say. So what did you…" DG suddenly felt a cold chill going down her spine, "What was that?"

"You felt that, too?" Jalanili said, stiffening.

"So what do we think it was?"

"I have no idea. Come on, I'll show you something." She said as she walked back into the house, "We're going to scry."

"Scry? Is that were you look into a mirror?" DG asked, "Like the Viewers do?" DG asked, following Jalanili into the house and up the ladder.

"Yes and no." Jalanili admitted, "The Viewers use mirrors to look into the past of a person. They are successful ninety-five percent of the time. Scrying is a fifty-fifty." She added, bringing out a little bowl.

Though it couldn't have stood more than six inches tall, it was the colors that caught her attention. The bowl was a rich and dark black with blue patches seeping through the black. Jalanili even let DG hold and look the bowl over.

"It's lovely. Where did you get it?" DG asked, handing the bowl back over.

"I made it. If we get a chance later, I will teach you how." Jalanili said before pouring water into the bowl. She also had a small vial and let a few drops fall into the bowl as well. Filling the air with a sweet scent of a flower field, "It's always nice to offer something."

"That's good to know. So what are we going to do?" DG asked, sitting across from Jalanili. She watches and the other woman closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together.

"I am asking if we can know what that feeling was. Scrying is a personal technique; from what once uses to how to ask. Once you do it, you feel comfortable in a certain way." Jalanili answered, opening her eyes and looking into the bowl, "DG… You need to see this…"

DG hovered over the bowl as Jalanili sat back. She looked down into the blackness and saw nothing at first. Then, swirls of color slowly formed images in the water. DG visible paled and looked to Jalanili who was in equal amount of shock.

DG raced from the house before emptying her stomach of her breakfast, leaving Jalanili alone. She peered back into the bowl and let the images solidify, revealing Zero lying in his own blood, the back of his head missing.

Whoever had made that cry last night had killed Zero and left Jalanili within a state of utter confusion. Shaking her head, Jalanili left to tend to the now sick DG.


	5. For A Life Unknown

The trip to the Badiya took longer than the group anticipated, but it was worth it. Finding fresh tracks, they had come across a caravan of slaves heading to the Badiya. Patience and persistence paid off and the caravan lead to the Longcoat camp.

Cain crouched in the brushes with Jeb, watching the Longcoat encampment move about, oblivious to anything around them. They had the others stay back incase of anything going wrong and keeping Azkadellia safe. Glitch wasn't the best, but with Raw the three of them could prepare if ambushed.

Jeb glanced over to his father, seeing the man shaking. He nudged the elder man and waiting for their eyes to lock, "Don't do anything stupid. We don't know where DG is." Jeb whispered.

"Don't think I don't know that. Look, there's Zero!" Cain pointed and Jeb turned quickly.

Zero was obviously fuming over something and stormed into a little house. Cain swore Zero was in and out in less than ten minutes, calling into the house about being late.

"_DG has a house guest tonight. Make sure neither of them leave, am I understood?" _Zero said, grabbing a man by the throat. The man nodded nervously before Zero let him go and stormed to the other side of the camp.

"DG…" Cain felt his heart drop. DG was just meters away from them.

"Has a house guest? What does that mean?" Jeb asked, turning to his father.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it isn't one of his men. Probably one of the people they had in the caravans." Cain shrugged. He didn't care, just as long as he could have DG back.

The two waited, watching the suns go down and the moon rise, waiting for near darkness to make their move. Both were unaware of someone coming up from behind until a twig snapped.

Cain turned and aimed his gun at the intruder, revealing Glitch with his hands up. Cain glared at the man before turning back around, "Why aren't you with Az?"

"Because I am right here, Cain." Azkadellia whispered, "There is a problem, a big one."

"What is it?" Jeb asked, walking up to her, "The Longcoats?"

"No, we're not sure, but a bunch of men just walked by… with guns." Glitch stated, pointing behind him.

"Where's Raw?" Cain asked, turning around and looking to each person.

"Right here…" A voice stated behind Az. A man walked from the shadows holding Raw, his gun resting sideways on the Viewer's chest.

"And they found us." Az said quietly.

"Like I'm going to do anything." The man rolled his eyes as he let Raw go, "Just wasn't sure of the young lady."

Jeb put himself between Azkadellia and glaring at the man, "What _are_ you going to do then?"

"Ask for your help or tell you to get away. We know of the witch's downfall, but we don't believe until there's proof. Seeing _Princess_ Azkadellia hiding and plotting against them sealed the deal." The man smiled.

"The hell are you going on about?" Cain asked, aiming his gun at the man.

"We, my men over there, are about to ambush the camp. So you can either stay out of the way or help us. Just giving you fair warning." The man replied, readying his own gun and ignoring the one pointed at him.

"Glitch, Raw, take Az back to the clearing. Stay low or behind trees so stray bullets don't find you." Cain ordered.

Jeb and Azkadellia kissed before the three disappeared into the night. The man nodded and his smiled broadened and then started howling. Echoes of similar called radiated from the forest before gun fire erupted.

Cain and Jeb had no time to prepare as they grabbed their guns and jumped from their hiding place. The two men started shooting any Longcoat that gave into view. The confusion and all the bodies kept him at bay from his prize. He watch as body after body, mostly Longcoats, fell. Anyone alive was looting from the dead before returning to the fight or running for the forest.

Hours passed and any Longcoat left in the camp with either dead or dying. Cain now was franticly looking for DG. She wasn't in the house and the fear of find her body amongst the dead was almost too much for Cain. He hadn't even noticed most of the rescuers were gone.

Jeb didn't bother his father, but kept silent and watched for any dangers. A noise behind them alerted Jeb of the others as emerged from the forest. Solemn looks adorned their features and Raw seemed unnerved. His empathy gnawing at his very being and Jeb watched as he tried to ignore the feelings. Azkadellia tried to comfort the Viewer, rubbing his back.

Cain shook uncontrollably before screaming into the night. His emotions torn in several directions as the night echoed his call. DG wasn't here, nor was Zero which was too much. He had come so damn close in finding her.

"She's not here, Cain." Zero walked around a corner to face the group, a wicked smile across his face, "But you shouldn't worry. I took very well care of her while she was here."

"What the hell have you done to my sister?" Azkadellia cried, taking a few steps towards the man.

"I haven't done anything to harm her. Well, you'll see if you ever find her body." Zero laughed, "She was so playful…"

"You bastard!" Cain screamed before lunging himself at his enemy.

Everyone called after Cain at once, watching the two men collide. A cracking of branches made them turn to see the rescuer from earlier. The man was in shock, never seeing humans being so… feral.

"Do you have a safe house or anything?" Jeb asked, standing in front of the man.

"Yeah, our city Darnall is just miles from here." The man replied, "Go west from here and you'll find it. The name's Dawson."

"Well get more formalities later. Please take them to your city and keep them safe." Jeb pleaded, before running from the distraught group to the two fighting men.

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched the two men taking punches and kicks at one another like caged animals. Jeb wondered how they had so much energy to fight like they were and he lost sight of them when they tumbled over a small ravine. The hours passes quickly to Jeb as we waited, standing exposed at the top.

A gun shot greeted the morning, causing Jeb to fall to the group in defense and another followed soon after. _Great, they're now playing tag with their guns…_

It wasn't long after the second shot that the underbrush of the ravine started moving, revealing Wyatt Cain.

"Father, are you alright? Where's Zero?" Jeb asked as the sun's finally rose to the new morning. The sight before him nearly stopped Jeb dead, his father looked mad. Completely dirty and deranged, Cain slowly climbed up to meet his son.

"Zero is done for…" Cain said, finally looking drained and relieved, "As for me… Not until I find DG, dead or alive." He started walking back to the Longcoat camp, but fell to his knees only after a few steps.

"Father!"


	6. A New Day, Fear All the Same

Azkadellia sat in front of a window in the small town of Darnall. Worrying didn't come close to the anxiety she felt. More like freaked out, as DG would put it. Thankfully, the village welcomed Glitch, Raw and Azkadellia, surprising her.

"_It's been nearly a year and many have moved on. You've never used the Witch as an ultimate excuse for your actions."_ Dawson had told her, "_You took responsibility for what happened and even now you're trying to help."_

That had been hours ago and the hues of the morning were starting to eat away the night. Glitch snored every once in awhile as Raw slept quietly nearby. Azkadellia smiled at her companions, but couldn't sleep. How could she when her love and her friend weren't there? Out fighting against Zero and she had no way of knowing what was going on.

The door to their room, Dawson's guest room, was gentle opened and Dawson's wife Nikel entered. She smiled to Azkadellia and motioned the Princess to follow. Az nodded and made her way out of the room and followed Nikel down to the first floor.

"No sense in you giving yourself wrinkles, dear." Nikel stated, pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Azkadellia.

"Thank you." Az took the cup and sipped on the warm liquid, "This is good. I've never had anything like this."

"The tea is boiled with a variety of spices, but the main one is Briar." Nikel stated, sipping on her own cup.

Azkadellia nearly choked, "Briar? True Briar?"

"Stop right there, young lady." Nikel held up one of her hands, "We knew what Zero and the Longcoats were doing. After that, we hid all traces of the flower."

"Do you use the whole plant?" Azkadellia asked, taking a few more drinks.

"No, just the petals." Nikel replied with a shrug, "Why are you up so early?"

"I never slept to be honest. There are two others in our little group and they went after Zero." Az answered, "Father and son team who have a history with Zero."

"Men, I swear." Nikel huffed, "If they aren't causing trouble at home, they are fighting it somewhere else."

"True, but there's more. Zero used the altered Briar at my home in Finaqua, poisoning my sister. When she recovered, he abducted her and DG's been gone for nearly five months now." Azkadellia replied.

"Have ya found her yet or does Zero still have her?" Nikel asked, setting her cup down and looking to the elder Princess.

"She was there, but isn't anymore. We can only think and hope that she escaped with the others."

"Then there's a good chance she's here in Darnall.' Nikel nodded, "Once the village wakes up, I'll help you look for her."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Az smiled, finishing her tea.

"Well, I've got some things to do. Once you feel up to it, why not come and find me down the street. That is where we put the prisoners at the camp." Nikel said, putting both cups into the sink.

"Alright then. I will go and wake the other two and we'll meet you later." Azkadellia stretched, watching Nikel clean up a bit before leaving. She wasn't sure what to really do, think or feel at that point. Something felt off, but Az chalked it up to homesickness and missing her loved ones.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Azkadellia ascended the stairs and entered the guest room. The suns' morning rays lit up and warmed the room and she took a moment to enjoy the scene.

"Come on, you two. Time to get up." Az said, shaking each of her friends, "we have things to do."

"Morning." Raw yawned and stretched. Glitch rolled over on his side so Raw lightly kicked him in the legs.

"Okay, I'm up!" Glitch waved his arms in surrender, "Any word back from Jeb or Cain?"

"No, but Nikel thinks DG might be here in the village." Az replied, "If she escaped with the others, they would have brought her here."

"That's great." Glitch jumped off from hi spot on the floor, "What are we waiting for then?"

"The village. Nikel said that a lot of people are still asleep." Az stated, "So we need to be ready to help out."

Glitch and Raw nodded and the three of the cleaned the guest room before leaving the house themselves. Some of the villagers were awake and greeted the group as they passed. Even young children were out and playing, making anyone watching laugh at the antics.

"Princess Azkadellia!" A young girl was waving her hands, "Princess Azkadellia you need to come quick!"

The three of them exchanged curious looks before rushing to the young girl. With no explanation, the young girl grabbed Azkadellia's hand and pulled. She took the group to her mother who was by a tent with a lot of people rushing in and out.

"Nikel, what is it?" Az asked, watching the young girl run off.

"I think we found your guys, dear. One isn't looking too good." Nikel replied, holding open the flap of the tent. Az looked back to her friends before entering the tent. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, but the painful moaning altered her first.

"Jeb?" Azkadellia called, hearing Glitch and Raw behind her.

"Right here, it's dad." Jeb hugged Az and shook hands with the other two, "Zero got him in the chest."

"What about Zero?" Glitch asked, looking around, "Where's Cain?"

"You don't want to know about Zero, trust me. As for dad, he's over here." Jeb replied, leading the group to the far side of the tent.

Cain was covered to his waist, a bandage covering his chest where red splotched the center. He was moaning, head tossing from side to side in pain, and gripping the little blanket tightly.

"Raw, do you think you could help him?" Azkadellia asked, turning to the Viewer. Raw shrugged, but knelt next to Cain. He put his hands over the blood and concentrated, but something was blocked.

"I wouldn't waste your energy, Viewer. The Longcoat bullets now prevent that and the bullet is still in his chest." Nikel said, walking up behind the group.

"So what do we do?" Az asked, looking from Cain to Nikel.

"We got a healer of our own, then your guy can help." Nikel said, walking back out of the tent, the group following behind, "Children, come here. I got a job for you." Nikel yelled.

Several children ranging from six to twelve annuals came running. Each was talking at once and each asking what they could do.

"Settle! I need you to go run and get Jalanili. She's needed for a wounded man that helped with the rescue." Nikel ordered, watching three run off. The youngest ones kept standing there, looking confused, "Get Aunt Nyk!"

The children cheered before running off to join the others. Turning, Nikel was faced with the shocked faces of the group, "You all seem like you seen a ghost."

"Come back inside and we'll explain, but first tell us about Nyk." Jeb asked, holding open the flap for everyone.


	7. A Step to Home

DG sat on the ground with her head resting against the cool stone of Jalanili's home. Looking up to the sky, she tried to quell the uneasiness of her stomach. Apparently, the baby didn't like the image of Zero either.

It was true that DG hated Zero to her very core, but that was too much. She had even thought that Zero hadn't deserved such a death, but the memories of the last half-year stopped that sympathy.

"DG?" Jalanili called. DG turned to see the young woman leaning against the edge of the house. Jalanili smiled as she walked to DG's side, "So you're alright?"

"Yeah, I will be." DG replied, holding out her hand. The young woman got the idea and helped DG to stand and keep steady on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you back inside and drink some tea." Jalanili said, intertwining her arm with DG's, "I think it will help."

"I just want to rinse my mouth and take a bath." DG admitted, "I'm guessing you don't have a tub?"

"No, I'm afraid not. There is a pond I use in the summer, but if you want, we could go to town." Jalanili replied, "I need to get some supplies anyway."

"You get to just go into anyone's home?" DG asked surprised.

Jalanili shook her head, leading DG back inside the house, "No, my cousin lives in Darnall. I visit often to get supplies and stay at her house."

"That's nice. What about your parents or do you have any siblings?" DG asked, sitting at the table.

Jalanili busied herself with brewing the tea and poured DG and herself a cup before sitting herself, "My parents moved to Central City long ago. I have no siblings, but the children on Darnall are close enough for me."

"So your parents abandoned you?" DG wondered, taking a sip.

"My parents were loyalist to the Longcoats and such." Jalanili admitted, "I ran from Darnall when the Longcoats occupied it."

"Exactly how long have you been here?" DG asked, looking at Jalanili.

"I was twelve so about… seven annuals ago." Jalanili shrugged, "I was hiding from the Longcoats. I liked it out here and that was when I made that pact."

"So when will we go to Darnall?" DG finished her tea and waited for her answer.

"I guess in a few hours. I'm going to check supplies for the trip." Jalanili answered, "After we stay in Darnall, we'll head back to your home. Promise.

"Thank you. For the tea and your help." DG smiled, "But what about your home?"

"Don't worry about it." Jalanili smiled, "Trust me that there isn't anything left here that I can't rebuild."

"Alright, so what's the next step?" DG asking, looking around, "What do you need me to do?"

"For you to rest." Jalanili answered, placing the cups with the other dirty dishes, "DG, you're sick and maybe not all that bad. Like you said earlier, you have a child and you both need to recover."

"One thing since you brought that up. You said that you would explain the Badiya animals thing. Tell me that and I will rest." DG said, crossing her arms.

"Fair enough. The Longcoats were experimenting with plants. A lot of different ones to boot, but the weeds were grown on the Badiya. Basically testing them on the animals. Unfortunately, the animals reacted differently than the people." Jalanili explained, "Those weeds were poisonous, but the effects took hours on people where it took weeks for animals. So one eats enough of the meat and gets sick, but too much will result in death."

"That vial you gave me earlier help me?" DG asked, uncrossing her arms.

"If nothing else, it will boost your immune system. I wouldn't connect what happened earlier to that." Jalanili said, rubbing DG's arm, "Something worse would have happened long ago."

"Okay, I believe you." DG smiled at her friend, "So where should I rest?"

"Come on, I'll set up a spot." Jalanili helped DG stand and went to the open living area.

She prepared the couch for DG, arranging pillows and blankets before helping DG lay down. DG was sleeping before her head touched the pillow. Jalanili pulled the blanket over DG and left to prepare for the trip.

DG awoke sometime later to multiple footsteps. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw four children racing up and down the ladder to the loft. Each was carrying sacks, pottery, or other trinkets and taking them outside.

"Hi Miss DG." A little voice called nearby, "It's about time to go."

Looking to her right, DG met eyes with a young girl. Smiling, she slowly rose from the couch and stretched, "Where's Jalanili?"

"Aunt Nyk is out gathering plants. Aunt Nikel sent us here to get Aunt Nyk." The little girl answered, taking DG's hand.

"Jalanili's nickname is Nyk." One of the older boys said as he walked by, "There's an injured man in Darnall."

"So what can Jalanili do?" DG asked, being lead outside. She watched as the elder children carefully placed things into a cart. DG remembered the cart, the one she escaped with Jalanili. The one boy was placing pottery into the cart before coming back to DG.

"Rumors are that the man has a bullet wound. The Healers and the visiting Viewer can't help him." The boy answered, "The Longcoats found a way to block the Viewers' healing abilities."

"And the bullets still in his chest." Came a call from another boy. The boy standing near DG just shrugged and walked back inside.

"Visiting Viewer?" DG wondered, looking at the little girl.

"Yeah, he and his friends came up o fight the Longcoats!" The girl smiled, "Look! Aunt Nyk's back!" The girl let go of DG and ran to Jalanili.

Jalanili gave the girl a handful of plants, sending her and two other children to the cart. Jalanili walked up to DG and gave her a sad smile, "Guess we're leaving shortly. Sorry you didn't get much of a nap."

"How long, though?" DG asked, waving away the unneeded apology.

"Maybe an hour, give or take. You were out like a light though." Jalanili answered, watching the children, "They showed up not long after you went out."

"So what they say is true. Someone in Darnall was shot by a Longcoat? Why is it that the Healers can't help?" DG asked, following Jalanili back inside.

"Apparently, the weeds had a side effect on magical and healing abilities." Jalanili shrugged, "I have no idea, but I know what can do the trick."

"Those plants you gave the girl?" DG guessed.

"Yeah and looks like we're ready to go. Here, take this robe." She nodded, handing DG a velvety-green silk robe, "I don't want to take a chance. I know it's just a mile, but we have seven children, a pregnant woman and one hose."

"Alright." DG agreed, dawning the robe and pulling the hood up around her face before the two ladies left.

The children were already seated in the cart, helping to hold down various things. Jalanili helped DG up to the front of the cart and jumped up herself, "We're heading out. Hold on everyone!"

Snapping the reigns, the horse took off in a nice trot. Everyone stay quiet, eyes on the road ahead of them. It had only been ten, maybe fifteen minutes to DG before the little village crested the horizon. A Dutch village came to mind as the cart entered Darnall and her eyes wondered around, but kept her face under the hood.


	8. One Step

She sat in awe as the village passed her by. Though DG couldn't help to notice all the people for such a small village. DG glanced to Jalanili, eyes voicing her curious mind. She suddenly felt very scared and pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

"Don't worry, a lot of the rescued people were brought here last night. Many are just now waking and trying to find their loved ones." Jalanili said, "It's just going to be a hectic day. Hey kids, go tell Nikel that we'll be there shortly."

DG watched and heard as the children leapt and yelled from the cart. Looking back, she noticed two of the older boys hadn't left and we're still hovering over Jalanili's things. They even glared at anyone that seemed to get too close to the cart.

That wasn't easing DG's mind in the slightest and scooted closer to Jalanili, "When do we plan on heading to my home?" She whispered.

"Depending on how well this injured man is, probably early tomorrow morning." Jalanili replied, tying to maneuver around the crowd, "The sooner we get to my cousin's, the better you'll feel."

"Is that why those boys are guarding your things?" DG asked, keeping her face low.

"Some people around here actually think I imbue my stuff. Either way, many will try and hold my things for ransom, mainly to do a chore for them." Jalanili whispered, "It sad and doesn't happen often, but in this frenzy…"

"No chances are better chances.' DG concluded.

"That and since I plan on being gone for sometime. I don't want any problems either before I leave or when I get back." Jalanili smiled, "Ah, there we go."

DG peeked from the front of her hood to see that the traffic was gone. Only children running from house to house or adults slowly walking the side streets could be seen. A few hellos to both Jalanili and DG, though they had no idea who she was. It was like night and day or a country town to New York City to DG.

"Alright, thank you boys. You can head out." Jalanili called.

"That's fine. We want to see this guy anyway." One of the boys answered.

"Yeah, I heard he was shot in the head!" The other added.

"You idiot. He was shot in the chest by Zero. The Viewer can't do anything, remember?"

"And why is that, the Viewer can't do anything?" DG asked, jumping into the conversation.

"New Longcoat technology. They used some… thing to imbue their bullets." The first boy replied.

"That's why I was called. You saw that flower I picked up, right?" Jalanili asked DG, "Well, it kinda 'sucks' up water. So I use that and instead of water, it goes for the bullet."

"Sounds painful, but I guess it's better than the alternative." DG shrugged.

"Do we know anything about this guy? Does he live hear in the village?" Jalanili asked the boys.

"Nope. He and his friends have come from the south. Came here to rescue one of their friends." The second boy chimed in.

"You don't listen at all, do you?" The first boy asked. He then crawled to the front of the cart and sat next to DG, "They came looking for the Princess. The new Princess Azkadellia is in town with her friends. She seems really nice!"

DG's heart nearly stopped. Her sister was in town, which meant Raw was the Viewer and Glitch, Jeb or Cain was the one shot, "What does this man look like?" DG asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Sorry, but I don't know that. The Viewer, Princess Azkadellia and some guy with a funny haircut came in last night. A younger man with his father came early this morning. The father was the one shot…" The boy replied, "You're going to help him, right? He helped with the raid and killed Zero!"

"Of course we are! Go to Nikel and tell her that I need my cart dealt with please. She could have someone there soon…" Jalanili ushered the boys away. She waited until the boys were out of earshot, "The new Princess Azkadellia? I'm guessing those people are you friends…"

"Yes… Azkadellia is my sister. The others are close friends." DG said, looking away from Jalanili.

"Well, come on then. Let's get you reunited." Jalanili said, making the horse gallop, "This is a nice turn of events."

"I'm not so sure…" DG admitted, rubbing her belly, "I'm not sure I will tell them right away."

"DG! Why the hell not?" Jalanili asked, "You've been missing for how long? What, nearly half a year and your pregnant… That's the reason, huh?"

"I'm not sure whether the man shot, Wyatt Cain, is the father or Zero." DG looked to her friend for support, "What should I do?"

"Nothing else, tell your sister. She's family and the best support. You've only known me a few days…" Jalanili said, smiling to DG.

DG smiled back, nodding in agreement, "Alright, but after we help Cain. That way, we deal with one crisis at a time. Though I know if Raw gets near me, he'll know."

"Raw? You mean the Viewer. That's easy, tell him first and let him know what you plan to do. If he really is your friend, he'll understand, but I'll need his healing help anyways." Jalanili said, "Depending on how bad… Cain is."

"Thank you, for everything." DG smiled, pulling her hood down more.

DG tried her best to quell the anxiety that was filling her veins. Even the baby was nervous, kicking DG in the side a few times. Jalanili just nodded as they approached the little healing tents. Her cousin Nikel was waving her over and smiling broadly.

"It's about time girl. Though I have to say that's the fastest you've gotten here." Nikel said, stepping up next to the cart, "Dawson, you going to get the cart?"

"Yeah I'm here." A man said, coming up to the cart, "Hey little one."

"Hello Dawson. This is my new friend Sadini. I found her when I was escaping the Longcoat camp." Jalanili said, jumping from the cart.

"Hello, dear. My how far along are you?" Nikel asked as Dawson held out a hand to her. He gave Nikel a glare from what DG could see, but was glad Jalanili was trying to cover for her.

"It's okay, believe me. I think I am about five months." DG replied, letting Dawson help her off the cart, "So are you related to Jalanili?"

"Oh my, where are my manners! Yes, I am her cousin Nikel and this is my husband Dawson." Nikel replied, coming over to DG. Dawson just nodded to her before jumping onto the cart.

Jalanili was in the back, grabbing things she knew she would need. Mainly a basket filled with plants and herbs before letting Dawson drive the cart away. Without a word, Nikel placed an arm around DG and lead the two women to one of the tents.

"The man is in here, Jalanili. I'm not sure that Sadini would care to go in." Nikel replied, opening the flap.

"Actually, I would like to help one of the men who saved me…" DG said, walking behind Jalanili.

"If you need anything, holler." Nikel said, letting the flap fall and walking away.

Again, anxiety was working harder in DG. Cain was feet away, dying and it was up to them to help. Jalanili grasped DG's hand as they walked further into the tent. DG could see Cain, but no one else…

"Hello, you must be the Viewer I was told about." Jalanili said, letting go of DG's hand.

"Yeah, name Raw. You?" DG heard Raw's gruffly voice before seeing his feet, "Is that… DG?"

DG finally pulled the hood back, reveling her face, "Yeah Raw, it's me."


	9. Almost Home, but Together

Okay, sorry for all those who have alerts. was screwing up and I've had to resubmit this chapter. Any other problems send me a message.

* * *

Raw looked up and down DG, not believing that she was actually standing there. He tried to give her a hug, but something seemed to block that attempt. DG could have died laughing at how large Raw's eyes got.

"DG pregnant." Raw stated as DG let him rubber her stomach, "Baby healthy." He added with a huge grin.

"That's good to know." DG sighed, "But you can't tell anyone yet… about me or the baby. We need to help Cain first." DG turned to her lost love.

Jalanili was already hovering over Cain. She had removed the bandage and was inspecting the wound on his chest. She grabbed her basket of plants and rummaged through it.

"Looks like the bullet's in deep." She said without looking up, "Raw, if you'll be on one side and DG, hold his head up."

The two nodded and DG pulled her hood back over her face before kneeling about Cain. Carefully, she placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Tears stung the back of her eyes, being so close to him after half a year apart.

"Okay, I have an idea where the bullet is." Jalanili said, breaking into DG's thoughts, "Raw if you can, try and heal him while I get the bullet out." She added with a smile.

Raw smiled back and looked to DG, "Cain get better. DG get better."

"I think we'll _all_ get better once we're back home." DG smiled, "And take a nice… hot… bath…"

The three shared a quick laugh as Jalanili readied herself. DG watched as her new friends pulled out some water-plant. A hybrid of a lily pad and water lily as it took the main appearance of a lily pad, but it was a shade of pink with small flowers. The roots were still attached and hung like Jellyfish tendrils.

Jalanili cut a hole in the middle of the plant before placing it over Cain's wounds. He squirmed at first, having the cool slimy plant against his hot skin, but DG whispered softly to him and calmed the man. Jalanili and Raw were working silently together, each focusing on their task at hand.

"Raw cannot heal. Bullet is still blocking." Raw looked to the young girl, pleading for an answer.

"Then relax and wait until I get the damn thing out." She said, grabbing another plant, "Here, ground this up. I found it to help keep infection out."

Raw was happy to do something and rubbed the flower between his paws. The flower crumbled easily, quickly turning into a lumpy powder to Raw's surprise.

Jalanili worked harder now, knowing that time was an issue. She closed her eyes and concentrated, rocking back and forth. DG and Raw looked on s the young woman chanted under her breath, waving her arm over Cain's chest.

What seemed like forever, Jalanili finally opened her eyes and removed the plant, "Okay Raw, you can rub that around his wound."

Raw slowly rubbed the powder around his friend's chest and starting healing his friend. Jalanili asked if he needed any help, but he just shook his head. Without the bullet, Raw was able to heal without any problems.

DG just waited patiently, stroking Cain's hair and looking over his worn face. What she wasn't prepared for was Cain gasping the moment Raw finished. Jumping slightly, Cain opened his eyes and saw the woman missing from his life.

"DG…" Cain breathed.

Jalanili motioned for her and Raw to leave. Raw nodded, but leaned over to DG, "Raw telling others. About both…" Raw looked from DG's started face to Cain's before getting up.

"We'll explain and give you some space." Jalanili added, getting up and following Raw out.

"DG?" Cain called again, bringing his head up to her face.

DG removed the hood and looked square into Cain's eyes, "Hey there Tin Man." She smiled, letting the tears finally fall, "You feeling any better?"

"My gods DG, it is you." Cain sat up, ignoring the subtle pain in his chest. He leaned to embrace her, but DG turned her back to him, "DG please…"

Without a word, DG tentatively reached for Cain's outstretched. He quickly grasped her hand and she placed his hand on her stomach. She let Cain's hand wander around, turning to meet his eyes. More tears started to fall and she felt him caress her cheek.

"DG, you're pregnant." Cain finally stated.

"That god Captain Obvious is here." DG laughed through her tears, "Ten to one odds, six more people will state that."

Cain could only smile; glad to hear her sarcastic voice again and finally embraced her. DG slowly hugged the man back and could feel him crying. There was no easy path to follow next. The group would need to head back to Finaqua and go from there.

"DG you don't know how much I've missed you." Cain said, pulling himself from her to look at her face, "_We've _all missed you."

"I'm sorry to drop all this on you." DG said, letting her head drop and putting her hand on her stomach, "I must be four to six months along. I can't tell…"

"I am just happy that both of you are safe." Cain smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Do you even care…" DG started, but Cain kissed her, silencing her.

"I do not care who the father is. Yes, praying that it is mine, but DG you've been gone for months!" Cain smiled sadly.

"How did you find me?" DG asked, caress his face like he had done earlier.

"Long story, but I had dreams. Some girl named Nyk sent me hints. That is how we solved the Briar. The Longcoats were the one mutating it." Cain said, watching DG's face contort in confusion.

"Only in the O.Z…." DG laughed.

"DG, is that really you?" Azkadellia popped into the tent, eyes already swelling with tears, "And you're pregnant."

"That's one." DG said, making Cain smile, "Hey Az."

DG carefully stood up and the sisters embraced, shedding more tears, "DG how I've missed you."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." DG said, letting Az inspect her stomach, "Where's Glitch?"

"Right here…" Glitch said from the front of the tent. He quickly made his way over to DG and hugged her.

"So, I see I get to be an older brother." Jeb said, coming from behind Raw.

"Yeah I guess so." DG smiled, hugging Jeb.

"Okay, this place it getting crowded and no one is saying anything to me." Cain said, standing up.

"Father that is the last thing you need to be doing." Jeb said, rushing to his father's side, "You were just healed.

"So, when are we leaving to go home?" Glitch asked.

"Tomorrow morning and my friend Jalanili is coming." DG stated, going back to Az's side, "She's the one who lead the others to the Longcoat encampment and took me to safety."

"Jalanili, the young woman outside?" Az asked, "Of course she'll go with us."

"You mean Nyk." Jeb said, looking to each of his friends' faces, "That girl is Nyk and I know it."

"Well, once we get back to Finaqua, we can talk. Right now, we need to gather our things and head out." Az said, leading DG to Cain, "You two relax. We'll go talk to the people here. We may leave tonight, DG."

"As long as Jalanili can come with us…" DG said, watching the others leave.

"Don't worry…" Az promised, "We will take her with us."

DG and Cain stood there a moment, not sure of what to do. Finally, Cain slowly lowered himself back onto the cot and pulled DG next to him. They settled themselves to where each was comfortable. It didn't take long before both were fast asleep, finally together in one another's arms.

* * *

I promise to do at least one more chapter, but it may be two depending on response and idea bugs...


	10. To Finally Know

After the little chat with DG's family and friends about the situation, Jalanili had walked away to find her cousin. She would need to explain the entire situation to Nikel as to what she planned on doing. Though she had no idea what those plans would be. DG's family was here, leaving no reason for her to go to FinAqua, but she still wasn't sure.

Jalanili found her cousin sitting on her cart, making sure no one took anything from it. She waved to Nikel, making sure she had the older woman's attention. Nikel smiled once she saw Jalanili waving the young family over.

"So, how goes the reunion?" Nikel asked as Jalanili got onto the cart, "Didn't think I knew?"

"Nothing gets by you, Nikel." Jalanili smiled, sitting next to her cousin, "Not sure, I left when they all entered the tent."

"Is that man any better hon?" Nikel asked, "The man was shot and you aren't even fazed."

"Use to it, I guess. I did get the bullet out." Jalanili replied, handing Nikel the plant, "Check the center."

"I would like to know how you do that." Nikel stated, popping out a warped and still bloody bullet. She checked the object over, noting how parts of the metal sparkled green and red, "So this is what the Longcoats used?"

"Yeah, but something is unique about the metal. Hopefully, no Longcoat is still alive to know about it." Jalanili replied solemnly, "I think Zero lost his sanity after the Witch was vanquished."

"Why say that? Zero was crazy from the get go." Nikel replied, handing the bullet back.

"I think I understand why I was asked to help them. Zero and a number of other Longcoats were haunted by the 'Hag'." Jalanili stated, "That's why the elaborate camp was made."

"How the hell, but The Hag… we…" Nikel stuttered, lost in confusion.

"Exactly." She said, letting the bullet role in her hand, "We made sure _she_ was complete destroyed. Her spells weren't, though I can tell the bullets hold little."

"So what, they made the bullets from her bones?" Nikel wondered, looking to her young cousin for answers.

"Not intentionally, no. I think when they forged the metal; they picked traces of the Hag. Her deteriorating spells must have driven those men mad. Why else would they be digging in the Badiya?"

"But there are still Longcoats out there, Nyk." Nikel said, rubbing her face.

"Zero is dead. The Witch is forever gone. I think they will ultimately kill themselves." Jalanili concluded, "They have no one to lead them."

"But still to be feared." Nikel countered.

"No doubt, but the force behind them is gone." Jalanili shrugged and looked into the back of her cart, "I think I need to readjust things."

"Alright deary, I'm heading back to the house. Call if you need anything." Nikel hugged her cousin and jumped off the cart. The house wasn't that far away and Jalanili watched her disappear.

She was soon engulfed with her work, realizing that even if she didn't leave with DG, they would surely need the cart. Jalanili was moving the boxes and crate of her things around, not noticing someone standing next to the cart. When she finally looked up, she nearly fell off the cart in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jeb said, laughing as he steadied Jalanili.

"You so look like you do." She smiled, able to get her footing back, "How's your father?"

"He is better, so I came to say thank you." Jeb said, "And that you are coming with us, if that's okay."

"That was the original plan." Jalanili smiled, "I guess I have no choice?"

"DG would appreciate it, but I do want to ask you a few things." Jeb said, climbing onto the cart.

"Sure, but I need to get the cart ready for the trip." Jalanili nodded.

"One, how did you know my father and heal him and two, who's this Hag?" Jeb asked, staring at her.

"I'll deal with the Hag first. She was an old sorceress, like the witch that enslaved Azkadellia. The difference, the Hag would kill to take their bodies and leave the soul lingering forever in this realm." Jalanili recounted, "The villagers here in Darnall trapped her and 'dealt' with her. Completely destroying her and we're leaving it at that."

"I heard what you said and that's all I wanted to know." Jeb nodded.

"As far as me knowing your father, I can't explain that as well. I live by a different lifestyle…"

"Your magicks…" Jeb remembered.

"Yes, my magicks which I ask permission to use, but also they in turn ask or show me images from the ends of the O.Z. So, helping DG meant going through your father I guess." Jalanili shrugged, "He isn't too… upset."

"No, confused him at parts, especially the song about an old gray lady." Jeb replied, "So I guess that part is the Hag. Sing it… for me."

"What, the rhyme?" Jalanili just stared at Jeb, watching him nod, "Fiddle deed dum and fiddle dee dee, the old gray lady's after me. She comes for my shoes, she comes for my skin. There's none so small she can't fit in."

"God, that's disturbing." Jeb shivered, "Well, would you be able to leave tonight if we wanted to?"

"I don't see why not, but I would suggest early morning. You heard what I said about the Longcoats." Jalanili said, pushing the last crate, "I'm going to get some blankets and stuff, maybe another horse."

"You can use ours. We have four horses in the stables nearby. Leave yours here and use ours." Jeb said, helping Jalanili off the cart, "I'm going to talk to the others so where will you be?"

"If not with the cart, I will be in that house." Jalanili pointed, "Azkadellia was staying there so she could help."

"Thanks, see you soon." Jeb said, watching her leave before going back to the tent. Azkadellia, Raw and Glitch were busy packing items together for the trip. Jeb took Az aside to explain what he had heard and talked with Jalanili.

"Early morning it is then." Azkadellia nodded, "If it would mean a safer trip."

"I am saying so. That way, we also have more eyes looking on the road." Jeb replied, giving Azkadellia a kiss, "Are we staying with Nikel, Jalanili's cousin?"

"Yeah, that way she can say her good-byes." Az said, kissing Jeb on the cheek, "I am going to see how DG and Cain are doing. Would you help Glitch and Raw put our stuff in the cart?"

Jeb nodded and walked back to help his friends as Azkadellia made her way into the tent. If she didn't have a need, she would have walked back out that instant. Cain had is arm draped protectively around DG who, in turn was cuddled up against the man's chest. Azkadellia wasn't sure who to wake, but needed to let them know about leaving early. Maybe coming back later, when dinner was being served…

"What's wrong, Azkadellia?" Cain's voice made the elder Princess jump, "Need something?"

"We are going to leave first thing in the morning. All of us are including DG's friend Jalanili." Az whispered, "But we'll come get you for dinner."

"Do we know anymore on the kid?" Cain asked, propping himself on his elbow.

"A lot more and Jeb talked to her. Once we get on the road I'm sure he'll tell you if not the young lady herself." Az smiled, "She is no threat, Cain. She saved DG and whoever else lived from the camp."

"I know, but I just want to get home…" Cain said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"We all do Cain and we'll be heading home tomorrow… Promise." Az smiled before leaving the tent. Cain just nodded, repositioning himself next to DG for another few hour nap.

Hours passed and before long, dinner was served. DG actually looked healthier than Jalanili had ever seen her and the entire group enjoyed the meal. Laughing and joking as if the last few months hadn't been hell.

That night, the group all slept in Nikel's home. Before dawn, Jalanili and Jeb were outside readying the cart for the trip. The others awoke not long after and soon the group was heading back south, finally back home. Jalanili, Jeb and Azkadellia were all up front, letting the other ride in the back. Though Cain and DG mainly napped as Raw and Glitch talked amongst themselves.

Two days had passed before the hedge maze was insight. Jalanili had never seen so many happy to see a plant, but allowed Jeb to steer around the maze and to FinAqua. Jalanili's breath was taken away, seeing the huge, but lovely place in the distance.

"So there is what DG's been telling me about…" She marveled, "Look at all the plants…"

"Yeah, I'll give you a tour in the next few days if you want." Azkadellia said, nudging the young lady.

"I would love that, but can I sleep out here?" She asked, sounding like a young child.

"I don't think my parents would go for that yet." Azkadellia laughed to which the others joined in. Glitch and Raw soon jumped from the cart, running around like children themselves.

Looking back, Jalanili saw tears in DG's eyes, but just smiled to her friend, "I promised…"

"Yeah, but you are rooming with me." DG said, wiping her tears.

Jalanili turned back to the passing scenery and watching the two men play in the water. Cain tipped DG's face up to meet his, looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked worry laced in his voice.

"Just glad to be home, Cain." DG replied, kissing his lips, "Just glad to be home and with my family."

Looking back to the palace, DG could make out her parents standing in the doorway. Both were waving and smiling and DG could swear her mother was crying. Hell, she was crying herself, but still there was more hardships to come, but at least she was with her family and friends where she belonged.

* * *

This is the end of this story. Thank you all for all the reviews and just anyone who read and like the stories.


End file.
